Angel Halo
Angel Halo is a psycommu fortress, with a control ship in the middle. It appeared in the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam series. It also appears in the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost manga. Technological Characteristics While other psycommu systems merely read brainwaves and translated them into machine code to control weapons, the Angel Halo harnessed the power of 20000 "Psychickers", all controlled by a single Newtype in the middle, and used them to "devolve" the human mind through the use of "psycho waves". While initially promoted by Fonse Kagatie and as a means of using Maria Pure Armonia's Newtype abilities, with the amplification of the Psychickers, to erase any violent thoughts or urges in mankind, its true ability was to trigger mental regression to an infantile state in all living things on Earth, causing them to fall into a deep, year-long sleep. From there, upon Angel Halo's landing on Earth, the effects of the fortress would cause rapid cellular degeneration, premature aging and death of all those put to sleep by its waves. In early developmental plans, an extraterrestrial pathogen called "Angel Call" would be released to eliminate humanity. This "Angel Call" was later deemed too dangerous after attempts to develop a vaccine were unsuccessful. Angel Halo had no outer defenses, it was only guarded by a Zanscare fleet. However, the effects of the structure's systems prevented potential attackers from getting close. History Crossbone Gundam Ghost According to Curtis Rothko, Angel Halo was originally conceived as a joint effort between the Jupiter Republic and Zanscare Empire to transport 100,000 Jovian immigrants to the Earth Sphere. However the Zanscare Empire quickly seized Angel Halo, and turned it into a weapon. Victory Gundam Angel Halo was used by the Zanscare Empire in an attempt to tranquilize and eradicate all life on Earth. Using Queen Maria's prayers for peace as a trigger for the Psychicker's abilities, the psycommu system was proven dangerously effective as it approached Earth. However the interference of the League Militaire in destroying the numerous rings to the fortress, in addition to the efforts of Shahkti Kareen and Üso Ewin led to Angel Halo's dismantling and destruction. Crossbone Gundam Dust Debris from Angel Halo still remains in space, as various parts begin to enter the Earth's atmosphere, either burning up on entry or crashing onto Earth. G-Saviour (Game) The wreckage eventually fell onto Earth, creating a large impact zone near Czechoslovakia. Seventy years later, during the events of G-Saviour, the Congressional Armed Forces is using the impact site to hide a secret mobile weapon factory under Project Raven. Picture Gallery Angel Halo.jpg|Angel Halo Angelhalo-ringsclosed.jpg Angelhalo-controlship.jpg Angel Halo Victory Gundam.png Angel Halo Victory Gundam 2.png Angel Halo Victory Gundam 3.png Angel Halo SD Gundam Generation Wars.png|Angel Halo as seen in SD Gundam Generation Wars Angel Halo SD Gundam Generation Wars 2.png|Angel Halo as seen in SD Gundam Generation Wars Angel Halo SD Gundam Generation Wars 3.png|Angel Halo as seen in SD Gundam Generation Wars Angel Halo CB Ghost.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost. External links *Angel Halo on MAHQ Category:Superweapons